neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Judoon
The Judoon are a fictional extraterrestrial species of mercenary police from the British science fiction television series Doctor Who and its spin-offs. They first appeared in the episode "Smith and Jones" in 2007. The name 'Judoon', and the fact that the episode they first appear in is set on the Moon, is an in-joke from the scriptwriter. As lead actor David Tennant has a Scottish accent, one of the harder sounds to pronounce with an English accent is the 'oon' sound at the ends of sequential words, including the line "a Judoon platoon upon the Moon". Characteristics Judoon are galactic police, brutal in their precise application of the law and highly logical in their battle tactics, but not very intelligent. In fact, the Doctor states that, whilst their behaviour is (on the surface) that of a military police force, they are really little more than "interplanetary thugs". They have no jurisdiction on Earth and no authority to deal with human crime (when hunting a fugitive alien in an Earth hospital, they transported the building to the Moon); they will, however, strictly obey any laws on the planet they are on (e.g. road speed limits).The Sarah Jane Adventures Season 3, Episode 1, Prisoner of the Judoon The Judoon carry energy weapons which can incinerate humans. Judoon are humanoid in form, with rhinoceros-like heads and only four digits on each hand: they wear black, bulky armour with heavy boots. According to the Doctor, the Judoon have a "great big lung reserve" which allows them to survive for extended periods in a limited oxygen environment. They have yellow blood, possibly due to a genetic lack of iron molecules. History In "Smith and Jones", the Doctor had never encountered the race on-screen before, but during the episode he repeatedly demonstrates considerable knowledge of them and their methods. The Judoon used an H2O Scoop to bring a hospital which held the Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones to the moon where the Judoon could apprehend a criminal called a Plasmavore, which disguised itself as Florence Finnigan. The Judoon came in ships and landed on the moon, trying to find Finnigan with their scanners, but at first couldn't due to Finnigan assimilating human blood. However she was revealed when Finnigan took the Doctor (a non-human)'s blood. They executed her for murdering an alien princess and afterwards transported the hospital back to Earth. In "Revenge of the Slitheen" they were mentioned by the Slitheen, who said that the Intergalactic Police were after them. In the novella "Revenge of the Judoon", where they seized Balmoral Castle in 1902 after being conned into a fraudulent mission, they made a deal with the Doctor that meant Earth was off-limits to them, something confirmed as canonical with the TV series by the BBC Monster Files feature.BBC - Doctor Who - Videos - Series Four The Judoon are also mentioned in the Doctor Who Adventures comic "The Great Mordillo." They appear in "The Stolen Earth" as guards at the Shadow Proclamation. The TARDIS does not translate their language, because it is the universal law, like The Shadow Proclamation, and the Doctor replies in their language rather than in English. They only begin speaking English once he has introduced himself. In "Prisoner of the Judoon", Captain Tybo, a Judoon, crashed on Earth while his prisoner, Androvax, escaped leaving Tybo hunting for him. He was knocked unconscious by Androvax and was saved by Sarah Jane Smith and her gang who helped him find Androvax The Annihilator who was a veil form, therefore possessing the ability to possess people, which was now inside Sarah. Captain Tybo commandeered a London Metropolitan Police car and went to Bannerman Road where he received a call that more Judoon were coming. When Tybo and the gang went in they found that Sarah Jane ordered Mr Smith to blow up in 60 seconds but Luke stopped him by reminding him that he was programmed to protect the planet. Tybo went to the genetic system and regroups with the rest of the Judoon, found Androvax and took him back to the Shadow Proclamation. Despite the Judoon's nominal lack of jurisdiction on Earth, Tybo aggressively enforces English car radio volume limits and once pointed his machine gun at the driver of a nearby car whose music was too loud. Additionally, he and his colleagues summarily sentence Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra to restriction to Earth as punishment for their interference. In "The End of Time" one made a cameo appearance in a Zagizalgul bar where he was seen keeping an eye on a Raxacoricofallapatorian and talking to an alien. Judoon are seen as part of an alliance of the Doctor's enemies in "The Pandorica Opens", who imprison him in the Pandorica beneath Stonehenge, believing he will destroy the Universe. In "A Good Man Goes to War", a small group of Judoon are recruited by the Doctor to join his army in the Battle of Demon's Run. Alongside Sontaran commander Strax, a large battalion of Silurian warriors, and the newly space-pirating former crew of [[Henry Every|the Fancy]], they help to apprehend Colonel Manton and his Cleric forces. Appearances ;Doctor Who *"Smith and Jones" — series 3 *"The Stolen Earth" — series 4 *''The End of Time: Part 2'' (Cameo) — 2009 - 2010 specials *"The Pandorica Opens" (Cameo) — series 5 *"A Good Man Goes to War" (Cameo) — series 6 ;The Sarah Jane Adventures *''Prisoner of the Judoon'' - series 3 ;Shows *''Doctor Who Live'' - 2010 ;Novels *''Revenge of the Judoon'' (New Series Adventures) by Terrance Dicks *''Judgement of the Judoon'' (New Series Adventures) by Colin Brake *''The Coming of the Terraphiles'' by Michael Moorcock ;Comic Books * Doctor Who - issues 3-6 (Fugitive) * Doctor Who: The Forgotten - issue 3 (Part Three: Misdirection) References External links * fr:Liste des races non-humaines de la série Doctor Who#Judoon Category:Doctor Who races Category:The Sarah Jane Adventures Category:Fictional warrior races Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007 Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional extraterrestrial life forms